Taizanji Kenpo
Taizanji Kenpō The was the original rival style of Hokuto Shinken in the two pilot episodes of Hokuto no Ken drawn and written by Tetsuo Hara. In the present day setting of the pilot episodes, the Taishan Temple is an organization of assassins that disguises themselves to the public as a regular martial arts school, working primarily as assassins for powerful political figures. Eventually, they carried much influence over the world's governments, extending their hands to Japan. When Hokuto no Ken was picked up as a series, this storyline was discarded and Nanto Seiken (and later Hokuto Ryūken) took on the role of Hokuto Shinken's primary rival style, reducing the Taishan style to a minor one used primarily by small fry characters. According to the 1986 publication Hokuto no Ken Special: All About the Man, the school's name is derived the Chinese epithet , since they were the original enemies of the Hokuto Shinken style. *'Styles' and techniques in the pilot episodes: ** - A stick fighting style used by Yazaki, a corrupt detective. ** - Used by Gōda, a Taizanji assassin Kenshiro fought in the first pilot episode. It is the same technique he uses to kill Yuki, Kenshiro's girlfriend, in the same episode. The character of Gōda was recast in the anime series in episode 33 as a half-bear mutant henchman of Amiba, although no references are made of this version of Gōda being a Taishan master. ** - Sai-fighting technique used by Denki Saitō. Mentioned, but never actually used. ** - A muscle hardening technique used by Baiken Kinbū. The character of Generallisimo Barcom (who was modeled after Baiken) in the anime series uses a similar technique in episode 21. ** - A flesh ripping technique used by Baiken in the second pilot chapter and by Barcom against Shin in anime episode 21. When this technique is used, the user rapidly moves his hands up and down until they become a blur. The speed is such that it can create air currents sharp enough to cut. The name given in the anime is . *'Styles' and techniques in the manga series: ** - Double Whip-wielding style used by Uighur, the warden of Cassandra. The ultimate technique performed by Uighur in this style is , in Uighur shreds his victim in half. A more powerful variation of this style, also used by Uighur is the , in which Uighur removes several whips from the two horns on his helmet. Uighur's ultimate attack with the "Thousand Streak Whip" style is the , a powerful shoulder tackle he performs while Ken is bind to his whips. ** - The style of Ryūga of the Tenrō-sei ("Celestial Wolf Star"). The user scoops out chunks of flesh from the opponent's body before killing them. Ryūga's primary technique is the . ** - The style used by Gelga, a thug that Jūza fought against. ** - Ribbon-cutting style used by Hilka, an underling of Raoh. *'Styles' and techniques in the anime series: ** - Fencing style used by Garō, a lieutenant of Ryūga who challenges Kenshiro in episode 76. ** - The style used by the brothers Gokure, Guzuri, Jira and Naburi. The four brothers spin around Kenshiro and attack him simultaneously. Appears in episode 88. ** - A style used by Dolphy and Zenda, where the former blinds Kenshiro with the light reflection of metal hand before Ken can dodge or counterattack Zenda's attacks. Appears in episode 91. ** - Another fencing style of Taishan, used by the ninja Jemony, an assassin who claims to have performed exactly 9,999 kills. Appears in episode 93. Category:Kenpō